No Somos Iguales
by DanhLew
Summary: "-No somos iguales Seth, soy una bestia, un animal... podria... podria matarte en cuestion de... -la calle con un beso, no tardo en corresponderlo y al parar la mire a sus ojos que tanto adoro - yo te amo, eres mi razon de vivir y eso nunca cambiara... no me importa que no seamos iguales... siempre estare a tu lado - ella por primera vez, me mostro una hermosa sonrisa."
1. Prologo: La Bestia

**Prologo:**

**La Bestia**

**(Aro)**

Hoy los análisis eran favorables, me daban a entender que todas las pruebas… han sido un éxito rotundo, eso me es gratificante, por fin podre crear mas sin necesitar años de trabajo duro.

_Finalmente… _pensé.

Tome un pequeño tubo de ensayo que contenía principalmente lo que logro mi éxito absoluto, este pequeño liquido de sangre me ha ayudado en mi creación del ejercito mas poderoso de la historia, ya no necesitare mas vampiros a mi disposición, solamente los necesitare a ellos… a mis bestias.

Pero antes de poner en marcha todo mi plan, necesitaba aniquilar a cierta familia, esa familia que me molestaba como si fuera una astilla. Los Cullen, el segundo aquelarre con mas integrantes en la historia vampírica, con esos integrantes con los dones mas especiales y poco comunes, pero con mis bestias… ya no necesitare el poder para ver el futuro de Alice, no necesitare la telepatía de Edward, el escudo psicológico de Isabella, con mis bestias ellos son pequeñeces sin sentido aparente. Pero aun así necesitaba destruirlos, ellos podrían arruinar mis planes en cualquier instante.

-La enviare… - comencé a hablar solo, en mi laboratorio – ella es mas fuerte que todos los Cullen juntos, no podrán vencerla.

Tire los papeles al basurero, deje mi bata de laboratorio en el suelo y ni siquiera toco el suelo cuando uno de mis lacayos la tomo en mano, evitando que se ensuciase. Comencé mi camino por los pasillos de mi castillo en Volterra, algunos de la guardia hacían reverencia cuando pasaba frente a sus narices, solo sonreía con arrogancia.

Mi pequeña arpía, Jane salió de una de las habitaciones dando protección a mi camarada Cayo, ella izo una reverencia ante mi presencia y Cayo solo me miraba con seriedad, solo le sonreí.

-Muy buenos días Cayo, amigo – el solo escupió ponzoña al suelo, el cual no tardo en desintegrarse formando un pequeño hoyo – siento un aura de hostilidad alrededor de ti.

-Supe que a tu pequeña _abominación _le llegaron sus días…

-Estas en lo correcto amigo mío – el solo me miro fastidiado – esto es un gran avance científico, nos favorecerá en grande…

-Mas bien es un error de la vida.

Los dos seguimos caminando, mas bien yo seguía mi camino mientras mi buen amigo y colíder me seguía para hablar sobre mi bestia. Mi pequeña arpía nos dejo cuando le impedía el paso a cierta área, ella izo una reverencia y se fue dejándonos a los dos solos en el elevador, donde ahí bajaríamos a las catacumbas de Volterra, donde solo se puede entrar por nuestro castillo.

-Está empezando a apestar… - dijo el firme y trataba de taparse la nariz.

-Entonces estamos por llegar a nuestro destino.

Y eso era cierto, comenzaba a apastar como si algo o algún humano se hubiese echado a perder y tuviese semanas o más bien años ahí. Solo significaba que nuestro destino estaba casi frente nuestros ojos.

Cuando el elevador se detuvo abrió sus puertas, dejando ver paredes de gran tamaño con cráneos sobresaliendo de ellos y linternas alumbrando el camino. La vista es favorable, cadáveres colgando del techo y paredes con cadenas, el suelo estaba repleto de algunos huesos.

-¿Me sigues mi buen amigo o subes?

-Subo… no soporto verla.

-Que tengas un buen viaje – el oprimió un botón mientras yo salía del elevador y las puertas se cerraban detrás mío.

Yo seguí mi camino, solo por esos pasillos repletos de cadáveres, mientras veía el paisaje tocaba alguno de ellos y podía sentir la dura textura de ellos en mis perfectas manos. Sonreí ante el tacto y tomando uno en la palma de mi mano lo destruí, convirtiendo el duro hueso en polvo.

-Nunca pierdo el toque… - me alague.

Mis pies siguieron la ruta cruzada por mi mente rápida, cuando por fin, estaba a pocos pasos de mi destino podía oír algunos golpes demasiados fuertes que se hicieron exactamente hacia una celda del mas fuerte metal que no se puede romper en el mundo.

Cuando ya, me detuve frente a esa celda pude ver sangre alrededor, cuerpos sin vida y otros desmembrados estaban en el suelo, favoreciendo aun mas el paisaje que presenciaba mis ojos. Pude oír una respiración agitada, con la poca luz que le llegaban de las linternas podía ver unos pies ensangrentados y con marcas y cicatrices.

-¿Ya has disfrutado de la cena? – en respuesta recibí una mano, que le faltaban dedos – perfecto…

Me arrodille un poco, tratando de no machar mi traje mas fino con esa porquería alrededor, metí un poco mi mano por la celda y con un leve movimiento de este le pedí que acercase la suya, recibí un gruñir demasiado fuerte pero no deje de sonreír.

Con temblores incontrolables por su hambre y ganas de transformarse me dio su mano blanca como la mía, la cual estaba manchada de sangre y poseía rajadas suyas por el poco control que posee sobre si misma. Metí la otra mano para acariciar la suya y la lastime un poco, solo recibí un fuerte gruñido de su parte, haciéndome entender que le dolía.

-Déjame ver tu mente… y yo te dejare ver mi mente brillante.

Me gruño con mas fuerza pero al cabo de unos minutos dejo de temblar y deje de ver el resplandor rojo que vi hace unos instantes gracias a las linternas. Pude sentir un pinchazo en mi mente pero lo soporte y ella se me soltó de mi agarre con rapidez, podía oír golpes en la jaula, me puse de pie de nuevo y le sonreía con malicia.

-Ya que sabes mi plan… te soltare a la media noche, no me decepciones.

Y así sin más, emprendí camino a la sala principal del castillo, mi garganta me quemaba pero eso no impedía que me alegrase por el plan que se llevaría a cabo a la media noche. Mi bestia… seria liberada.

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció? A mi la verdad… me encanto escribir desde el punto de vista de Aro, es mi vampiro favorito de esta porquería de saga (lo siento a las fans si las ofendí de algún modo pero a mi solo me gustan la historia de los Licántropos y los Volturi)**_

_**Tal vez algún día escriba sobre el… la verdad me atrae la idea. En fin, no se si conozcan a mi fracaso de RenesmeeXJacob, la verdad esperaba que les gustase pero al ver que nadie comentaba o algo parecido, he decidido borrarlo, claro, lo dejare toda una semana ahí colgado para que lean un poco de que se trata esto… La historia "Tormenta" que era un RenesmeeXJacob es esta, pero desde otro punto de vista y con la trama pero desde el punto de vista de Seth y alguno que otro personaje sin olvidar a la OC que cree para el… en fin.**_

_**¿Dejaran algún review?**_


	2. Capitulo 1: Adíos Leah

**Capitulo 1**

**Adiós Leah…**

**(Seth)**

Hoy es un nuevo día, que aburrido, aun quiero dormir por dios, aun que los problemas con los vampiros hayan acabado todavía debemos de patrullar por las noches por si acaso ocurre algo, no tengo problema con patrullar, el problema es el cansancio que me quiere matar cuando acabamos de hacerlo.

Aun que no pongo resistencia alguna pues Edward dice que las cosas podrían ponerse peor en cualquier instante, comento una vez que el líder ese de los Vulturis se la paso pensando en cómo sería tener a su disposición a Nessie. Vale la verdad es que no creo que le haga gran cosa, es más, no creo que ni se le acerque a los Cullen.

-¿Seth? Cariño, ¿Ya estas despierto?

Me removí en mi cama siendo envuelto como un bebe por las sabanas, bufe un poco, ya era hora de levantarse.

-¡Si! - Le grite a mi mama que al parecer estaba en el piso de abajo.

-Es hora de desayunar.

-¡Enseguida!

Con rapidez me puse unos simples convers, me puse una camisa negra y unos vaqueros obscuros. Inmediatamente salí para bajar las escaleras y encontrarme con mi Mamá que estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno, olfatee el olor como si fuera un perro y goce del aroma. Era exquisito.

Fui detrás de ella y le di un beso en la mejilla, ella me sonrió y me puso en la mesa unos huevos con tocino, eran bastantes realmente pero lo suficiente para llenar mi estomago de Licántropo.

-Buenos días cariño.

-Buenos días Mamá – me senté en la mesa, donde frente mío estaba mi desayuno y comencé a comer.

-¿Cómo estuvo el patrullaje?

-Aburrido, vimos lo típico de siempre… nada – ella solo comenzó a reír ante mi comentario, yo solo seguí comiendo.

-Eso es bueno, no quisiera que les pasase algo – comenzó a lavar las sartenes – Seth, ¿No sabes dónde estará tu hermana? No la he visto llegar desde ayer que fueron a patrullar.

¿Leah no ha vuelto? Se me hace extraño, ella fue la primera en irse hace unas horas, cuando llegue agotado supuse que ella estaría en su habitación durmiendo cual vaca, así que no la interrumpí. Me sorprende que no haya hecho acto de presencia.

-Tal vez este patrullando un poco mas… - le dije tratando de animarla pues me di cuenta de que se estaba empezando a preocupar – ya es bastante grandecita.

-Tiene más de veinte años y sigue viviendo conmigo… - bueno, en eso tiene razón – creo que ya es tiempo de que se vaya a estudiar… como antes quería.

No lo sé, pero mientras más seguíamos hablando de Leah podía ver que mi Mamá se ponía más preocupada que hace unos minutos, suspire, acabe mi desayuno para así dejar los platos al fregadero y le di un beso en la mejilla para despedirme.

-¿A dónde vas? – me pregunto curiosa.

-Iré donde los Cullen – le conteste mientras hacia un movimiento de mano – si veo a Leah le digo que te hable.

-Me harías un gran favor cariño – solo comencé a reír – cuídate hijo.

-Claro Mamá, nos vemos.

Y así sin mas salí de la casa, mire al bosque que se encontraba detrás de mi casa… ¿debería transformarme? Bah… ya que, corrí para estar detrás de unos matorrales, me quite la ropa y la amarre al tobillo.

En un dos por tres comencé a correr y entre en fase para ya estar en mi forma lobuna, no tardo mucho para que comenzase a oír los pensamientos de los demás, estaban a kilómetros de donde yo estaba así que no me interesaba tanto una conversación, quería ir ya a la casa de los Cullen, pues ayer en la noche me encontré con Alice que me pidió que fuera su hogar para algo importante… ¿Qué podría ser tan importante?

_¿Seth?..._

Me detuve en seco, ¡era Leah! ¿Dónde estaba? Debería ir a buscarla pero su voz se oye triste, ¿Por qué?

_¡Leah! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué no has regresado a casa? Dime tu ubicación y te busco… _me oía desesperado, ella solo hecho una pequeña risita.

_Tranquilo enano, son muchas preguntas… _solo sacudí mi cabeza lobuna mientras ella reía _Seth, escucha… debo decirte algo importante…_

_¿Qué?_ Alcé la cabeza y mire al cielo gris.

_Nunca pierdas tu fuerza, espero que encuentres algún día tu imprimación y dile a Mamá que la amo._

Nada mas, perdí el contacto con ella, comencé a desesperarme, ¿Por qué me dijo todas esas cosas? Acaso… ¿planeaba huir? ¡No! Leah jamás haría eso, ella es fuerte y nunca se atrevería a dejarnos.

Tome esa pequeña charla como algo pequeño y seguí mi camino donde los Cullen, de seguro Leah iría a buscarnos a las afueras de la casa, no soporta el olor. Cuando pude sentir como un aroma en particular invadía mi nariz supe al instante que estaba en terreno de los Cullen, no tardaría en encontrarme con Jacob y Nessie juntos… se la pasan demasiado tiempo juntos, causa de la impronta.

Cuando llegue comprobé mis sospechas, Jacob se encontraba sobre su moto y a su lado estaba Nessie hablando con él sobre algo en particular, no el tome mucha atención a eso. Pare donde unos matorrales y cambie de fase, me puse la ropa.

-¡Hola Seth! – me saludo Nessie alegre.

-Hola Nessie – le conteste - ¿Qué tal Jake?

-No me quejo – comento mientras miraba un poco a Nessie – la estoy pasando bien, ¿Y Leah?

-No lo sé, ha de estar cazando por las monta…

-¡Seth!

La voz suave de Alice sonó por todo el lugar, la vi saliendo a toda máquina de la casa y me tomaba del brazo para jalarme en dirección al interior de la casa, cuando entramos cerró la puerta detrás nuestro y vi como los demás me miraban.

-Hola –fue lo único que pude decir pues Alice me interrumpió.

-¡Ya se fueron!

-¿Quien… - comencé a hablar pero pude oír el sonido de una moto, vi por la ventana y Jake se había ido con una Nessie abrazándolo por la cintura – ya sé quien – pude oír el rugir de Edward, creo que aun no le agrada la idea de que Jake y Nessie están saliendo.

-Y todavía no me agrada la idea – aclaro a mi duda mental – Ya comencemos con los preparativos Alice.

-¿Preparativos?

-Si, hoy es el cumpleaños número siete de nuestra Nessie, ¡le aremos una fiesta sorpresa!

Comenzó a andar de aquí para allá en busca de objetos y cajas, claro, le pidió a los demás que la ayudasen a preparar todo. ¿Con que por eso Jake se llevo a Nessie? Vaya, espero que no hagan otra cosa.

-Y no lo harán – pude oír la risa de Bella por el comentario de Edward, yo también me reí, era demasiado protector.

Creo que este día se fue volando como un pájaro en primavera, los preparativos estuvieron… uff, barbaros, Alice no dejo que ninguno descansara de su mente organizadora y cada vez que uno acabase con lo que izo le ponía hacer otra cosa, no sé por qué me metieron en esto pero Edward me dijo que es porque soy uno de los mejores amigos de Nessie, que cosas.

Cuando los dos tortolitos regresaron de su paseo Nessie se llevo la grata sorpresa de ver una casa adornada con cualquier tipo de adornos, de su color preferido y con varios regalos en la recepción, eh de decir que esta fiesta estaba muy bien planeada, no se lo esperaba. Estuvimos bailando y todo eso, la verdad no me la pase tan bien pues solo podía ver a las respectivas parejas bailar con una canción lenta, claro, a veces Nessie o otras me sacaban a bailar pero aun así me sentía incomodo.

Cuando acabo la fiesta decidí salir y así quitarme mi ropa detrás de unos matorrales, pero Jacob me siguió para así hablar de un tema que nos importaba a los dos.

-Seth… -se paro al lado mío - ¿Dónde crees que este Leah?

-No lo sé… a estas horas estaría aquí para cuidarnos pero ni rastros de ella… - entonces pensé en las palabras que ella me dijo en la mañana – en todo caso volveré a la reserva y preguntare si la han visto.

-Claro, yo iré dentro de otro rato – entonces salió Nessie con un sombrerito de cono muy de fiestas de niños y lo jalo del brazo para meterlos – nos vemos amigo.

-Adiós.

Me despedí de Jake, me quite la ropa y cambie de fase para así comenzar a correr con rapidez, quería saber donde estaba Leah, ¿Dónde diablos estaba? Trate de buscar sus pensamientos pero nada de nada, pero encontré los de Embry, el ha de saber dónde está.

_¡Embry! _Luego el apareció y comenzó a correr al lado mío _¿has visto a Leah? No la he visto en todo el día._

_Ni yo hermano._

_Vayamos a la reserva a ver si aparece._

_Yo te sigo._

Cuando llegamos cambiamos de fase y buscamos con la mirada a la figura femenina de Leah, no la encontramos, seguimos buscando por toda la reserva he íbamos gritando su nombre para así por lo menos que nos escuche y se nos aparezca, ¿Dónde está?

Nos encontramos con Quil y Paul, los cuales no sabían para nada del paradero de Leah, mi dios… me estoy empezando a preocupar más por ella. Decidimos ir todos en grupo a mi casa, para ver si ya estaba ahí. Al estar ya frente a la casa pude ver desde afuera por la ventana que Billy estaba allí, consolando a mi Mamá que estaba sentada en una de las sillas del comedor y lloraba sin parar.

Esto no tiene buena cara…

Entre con rapidez sin importarme los demás y fui donde mi Mamá, Billy me miro un poco serio y se movió para darme paso y tratar de saber que le pasaba a mi Mamá, ella se dio cuenta de mi presencia y me miro con sus ojos llorosos.

-¿Qué paso?...

Ella solo me mostro una nota, estaba algo desgarrada y manchada de tierra pero podía notar la caligrafía algo rara de… Leah.

"_**Siento decir que… me voy… para siempre…**_

_**Lo siento mucho…**_

_**Leah."**_

No, esto no puede ser, Leah se… se había ido y puede que jamás volviese a nuestras vidas, ahora me arrepiento, enserio que me arrepiento de no haberla seguido cuando pude.

Mi Mamá siguió llorando desconsolada y yo solo la abrace, claro que me sentía triste, era y es mi hermana después de todo, solo pude sentir como una lágrima se resbalaba por mi mejilla.

* * *

_**Les traigo otro capitulo, agradesco por el review :D espero que mas gente se anime a leer y a comentar, la verdad, ¡quisiera su opinion con un review! si vi que gente lo leyo pero eso ya es otra historia, en fin... yo siemrpe quise que Leah se fuera, es uno d emis personajes favoritos y todo lo que le paso fue muy lamentable :(**_

**_¿Dejaran un Review?_**

**_Recuerden que para mi su opinion es importante, dejen opiniones posotivas y negativas :3_**


	3. Capitulo 2: El Ataque de la Impronta

**Capitulo 2**

**El Ataque de la Impronta**

**(Seth)**

Ya ha pasado una semana, ya una semana desde que Leah se fue, la verdad, casi nada cambio en la reserva. Claro, nos poníamos un poco serios cuando llegaba Leah a un punto de conversación, en mi casa las cosas no iban bien.

Mi madre se la pasaba viendo fotos de Leah y de mi padre, lloraba hasta cierto punto de quedarse seca, me ponía triste de tan solo verla, quería consolarla, también me daba tristeza ver que mi hermana se había ido dejándonos solos. Pero el patrullaje me mantenía ocupado día y noche, no podía pasar mucho tiempo con ella como yo quería.

-Hey Seth – la voz de Jacob me saco de mis pensamientos.

Estábamos en la playa, toda la manada y sus improntas estaban ahí, jugábamos a futbol o otras cosas, no sé, yo solo estaba distraído sentado en una roca y mirando el mar. Voltee a verlo y solo le saludo con un movimiento de mano.

-Hola Jacob…

-Ya ha pasado una semana… - dijo sentándose al lado mío, solo bufe – ya hay que dejar que las cosas pasen como deben.

-Quisiera decir lo mismo – suspire – nada va bien en mi casa.

-¿Cómo va Sue?

-Mal, muy mal… está demasiado deprimida y los patrullajes no me dejan apoyarla.

-No sabía eso – se rasco la nuca – si quieres tomare tu sector para patrullar, tu ve con Sue – le negué esa propuesta.

-No, le pedí a Billy que viniese con ella y Charlie vendrá también más seguido, así que seguiré con mi tiempo.

-¿Estás seguro? – me pregunto.

-Si – los dos nos dimos un apretón de manos y oímos el timbre de llamada del celular de Jake – anda contesta, ha de ser Nessie.

El reviso su celular con una sonrisa pero esta se desvaneció cuando vio el nombre que ponía el móvil, lo contesto y se levanto para hablar, por lo que podía oír no era con Nessie con el que esta exactamente hablando. Quería ori más pero un balón me golpeo la cabeza, no me dolió demasiado pero me levante para lanzarlo de nuevo.

Embry había pateado el balón demasiado fuerte y me pidió disculpas, yo solo me encogí de hombros y lo ignore, como trate de ignorar todo lo demás.

-Seth, tenemos que irnos – lo vi y su rostro mostraba enojo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Alice ha visto algo – entonces solo se me pudo ocurrir solo una cosa.

-¿Ha visto a la criatura?

-Si.

Comenzamos nuestro camino a la casa de los Cullen, podía ver que Jake estaba más desesperado, ¿quién no lo iba a estar? Yo me pondría así si atacasen a mi impronta, la verdad.

Últimamente los patrullajes son causados por una visión que tuvo Alice sobre una criatura, no pudo ver mucho sobre esa criatura pero pudo ver a los líderes de los Volturis involucrados en ello, lo más seguro es que quieran algo de Nessie.

Cuando llegamos nos dimos cuenta de que Rosalie nos estaba esperando, no nos dejo pasar lo que provoco un gruñido proveniente de Jake, no tuvo más remedio que dejarlo pasar a petición de Carlisle que estaba en el pasillo principal.

Ya cuando entramos, las cosas estaban tensas por aquí.

Esme estaba en la cocina preparándonos unos sándwiches –los cuales no eran necesarios-, Nessie estaba en el sofá siendo abrazada por Bella, se notaba que estaba asustada. Emmet y Jasper estaban viendo las noticias para saber un poco más sobre los ataques que se han presenciado en Seattle.

Alice estaba sentada en la mesa tratando de ver algo mas, parecía muy preocupada, todos estaban preocupados, Edward solo comenzó a decirnos sobre la visión.

-Alice vio que la criatura estaba cerca de Seattle, dice que podría atacarnos en cualquier momento…

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo! – Jake caminaba de un lado a otro en desesperación.

-Jacob, cálmate, estamos preparados – Jasper trato de calmarlo con su poder pero no fue suficiente – hemos entrenado y lo seguiremos haciendo.

-No es suficiente… - no completo la frase pues Nessie se levanto con rapidez y fue a abrazarlo, no tuvo más remedio que calmarse y le correspondió el abrazo – es solo que me preocupa.

-A todos nos preocupa, Pluto – Rosalie hablo con amargura, jamás se llevaron bien.

-Tranquilícense por favor – Carlisle hablo con seriedad y todos callaron, yo solo miraba el espectáculo – sé que hay razones para estar preocupados… - en ello miro Jake – pero no podemos estar así todo el tiempo, debemos ser firmes ante lo que nos estaba acechando.

-Carlisle esto es muy diferente a lo que nos ha atacado… - comenzó a decir Alice mientras se frotaba su cabeza – por lo que puedo ver es… dios… es un monstruo.

El tema en la casa de los Cullen se puso muy fuerte, siguieron hablando y decidí que lo mejor era salir a tomar algo de aire, creo que me estoy volviendo como Leah. Ya estando ahí dentro viendo como todos discuten me era frustrante.

Cuando estuve fuera tome mucho aire, me relaje un poco y me senté en las escaleras que estaban en el porche de la casa, me pase una mano por el rostro.

Nada me iba bien, nada… ¿Cómo puedo ayudar aquí si ni siquiera puedo ayudar a mi madre en su depresión? Esto me atormenta, me dan ganas de darme un tiro pero sé que no gano nada haciéndolo. Levante el rostro para ver que el cielo ya estaba con los colores naranjas y rosados pertenecientes al atardecer, aun que no se puede ver gran cosa con las nubes grises era un espectáculo muy hermoso.

Sonreí, valía la pena ver algo así en medio de una catástrofe como esta. Mientras que los Cullen y Jacob discutían o perfeccionaban el plan de ataque yo me quede varias horas fuera de la casa, en la misma posición. Hasta que tome en cuenta las luces que eran encendidas, mire a mi alrededor y la noche ya había llegado.

Entonces, un sonido interrumpió el silencio que me rodeaba, me puse en posición de ataque y me encontré con un lobo con pelaje gris y manchas obscuras en el lomo, era Embry. Se escondió tras unos matorrales y luego salió con un pescador puesto.

-¿Dónde está Jake?

-Dentro… ¿Qué ocurre?

-La criatura… está cruzando la frontera de Forks, viene hacia aquí.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oyes hermano – entonces todos salieron de la casa, como una gran parvada de aves.

Jasper y Emmet eran los que estaban frente, los más fuertes del clan vampírico al parecer serian la "armada principal", los siguientes seriamos nosotros los licántropos y al final los demás, Nessie estaba dentro de la casa, siendo acompañada por Alice.

-Edward… - Bella miro a su esposo con curiosidad.

-Ya viene – contesto él, sin ánimos.

**(Edward)**

Un insoportable olor invadió nuestra área, era insoportable y creo que mas para los Licántropos, la sangre también comenzaba a presenciarse en el aire, eso solo significaba que esa criatura ya estaba aquí.

-¿Edward? – Bella me miro confundida y con una mueca de asco por el olor, tenía la misma cara que Rosalie.

No supe que decirle, era de esperarse que la criatura ya estaba aquí.

-Jacob… - lo nombre, el solo asintió y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se transformo en un lobo, no paso mucho tiempo para que Seth y Embry les siguiesen el ritmo.

-¡Edward! – mi mujer, desesperada grito mi nombre, la mire pero no tiempo a contestar.

Un aullido arrasador se presento, supe que Nessie se abría tapado los oídos, era demasiado insoportable, si un humano estuviese aquí ahora sus tímpanos no soportarían demasiado. Un sonido horrible, no puede ser descrito. Jacob y los demás trataban de taparse los oídos con sus patas delanteras pero no podías, solo oía sus chillidos lobunos.

El aire no cooperaba mucho que digamos, era demasiado fuerte y… era justamente como en la visión de Alice, sin más salte dejando a los demás confundidos pero recibí un "abrazo" como diría Emmet de la criatura. Era justamente como en la visión.

Cuando caímos al suelo me separe con rapidez para verla mejor, se levantaba erguido, tenía el hocico de un lobo pero caminaba cual humano. Su cuerpo y pelaje eran negros como la noche, no lo dude y corrí tras ella para darle un golpe y lanzarlo contra el tronco de un árbol. Al caer al suelo se levanto con rapidez y comenzó a gruñirme, no parecía que se haya herido o algo parecido, al parecer es resistente también.

SI que es fuerte, Bella y Rosalie tomaron su posición de batalla, como había visto Alice, la criatura tenía sus orbes oculares rojos. Nos gruño con más fuerza y mostro sus grandes dientes, parecían caninos pero se veían demasiados afilados. Se veía muy feroz, Emmet se lanzo contra la criatura, trate de seguir el plan como lo habíamos planeado.

Intente entrar en su mente para ver que tramaba y que hacia aquí pero me dejo confuso… Bella se dio cuenta de ello y se acerco a gran velocidad donde yo estaba, mientras que Emmet y Jasper comenzaron a pelear contra el animal.

-¿Puedes leer su mente? – me pregunto en un susurro, solo veía la pelea con confusión.

-No es posible… - le dije, eso al parecer respondió a su duda.

Era la primera vez, que veía una mente en blanco, no era como Bella cuando era humana, era completamente diferente. Podía entrar a su mente sí, pero no pensaba, es como si solo siguiese sus instintos.

La criatura le lanzo una mordida a Emmet, el logro esquivarla pero la criatura fue astuta y en su descuido le dio un fuerte golpe, que provoco que fuese golpeado contra la pared. Rosalie se enojo y decidió atacar, Carlisle y Esme decidieron apoyar también a Jasper que ahora estaba solo pero fueron vencidos por la criatura.

-Jacob – le hable, su gran cabeza lobuna me observaba – ve con Nessie y llévatela.

El solo asintió, estaba a punto de irse por la puerta trasera pero la criatura lo vio, librándose de la batalla con mis compañeros con más velocidad que la nuestras fue donde Jacob y tomo una de sus patas delanteras para jalársela, el solo gimió de dolor, se la había roto.

Seth y Embry fueron en su defensa y comenzaron a lanzarle mordidas a la criatura. Bella no lo dudo y fue en su ayuda, ella duro más en la batalla esquivando los ataques de la criatura pero en un momento de distracción esta le dio un golpe en el rostro provocando que cayese al suelo con fuerza. Eso solo me enojo.

Corrí tras la criatura y no sé como lo hice, pero en un momento de descuido fui detrás suyo para darle un golpe demasiado fuerte a su espalda y la criatura solo aulló, de las heridas que se le formaron por las mordidas de Licántropos comenzó a brotar sangre. Jacob trate de correr con las fuerzas que le quedaban y empujo a la criatura contra un árbol. Cayo al suelo, la sangre seguía emanando de sus heridas e incluso había machas de sangre en el tronco.

Después de eso, nos llevamos una sorpresa.

**(Seth)**

Maldito animal, casi me lastima de la misma forma que a Jacob, ver como algo tan espeluznante nos hería con facilidad solo me daba más ganas de matarla. Cuando oímos el fuerte golpe contra el árbol me sacudí y mostré mis dientes al animal.

Abrí mis ojos por la sorpresa, al igual que los demás. La horrenda criatura que alguna vez estaba ahí tendida en el suelo había desaparecido dejando ver a una joven mujer con heridas y cicatrices, parecía de la edad de Nessie.

Tenía la piel blanca casi como al de un vampiro, su cabello lo traía hasta los hombros con un flequillo y lo traía alborotado como si fuera una melena de león. Los colores eran curiosos, lo tenía rubio pero algunas raíces de su cabello las tenia de un color castaño obscuro. No sé cómo no me di cuenta pero estaba desnuda, dejando ver mas cicatrices por toda su espalda, se podía ver también la marca de una mordida en su abdomen y el moretón que el quedo por el golpe que le dio Edward en la espalda.

Incluso aun sangraba de las heridas que le hicimos pero podíamos ver que las heridas se cerraban con rapidez, en ello Alice salió de la casa siendo seguida por Nessie, pude ver sus muecas de ascos por el olor que emanaba de ella. Luego unos pequeños crujidos de hojas comenzaron a sonar, me le quede mirando sin dejar de ver su cabeza, estaba levantando su rostro hasta que pude ver como unos hermosos ojos color ámbar casi dorados me miraron.

Ahí todo mi mundo cambio, ahora podía sentir que tenía una razón de existir en la vida, la depresión en mi corazón se había desvanecido gracias a ella. No podía dejar de verla a sus ojos ámbar, eran hermosos al igual que ella, ahora mi mundo solo giraba a su alrededor, mis preocupaciones y pensamientos malogrados desaparecieron y mi mente solo podía pensar en una cosa… en ella.

Por dios… no podía ser, estaba imprimado de ella, la que me desea matar y la que deseaba matar hace unos instantes, ahora me siento un desgraciado.

Ella dejo de mirarme para ver a los demás, Carlisle dio unos cuantos pasos hacia ella.

-No tengas miedo pequeña… - Carlisle le hablo con un tono de tranquilidad, se siguió acercando a ella – no te aremos daño… - mi imprimada solo lo miro un poco, mostraba hostilidad en sus ojos – ven con nosotros, yo te cura… - al dar un paso más los orbes de ella se tornaron rojos como cuando estaba transformada y le mostro sus colmillos como los de un vampiro, lo empujo con una sola mano y el doctor cayó frente a los demás.

-¡Carlisle! – grito Esme y fue a ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Estoy bien, no se preocupen… - contesto mientras la miraba, ella seguía mostrando sus dientes – es realmente fuerte.

-Esto no se quedara así niñita – Emmet fue directo a ella para atacarla, ella trato de levantarse pero no pudo y de nuevo sus ojos fueron normales.

-Emmet, ¡No! – Esme le grito para que se detuviera pero eso fue imposible.

No lo dude, para nada que lo dude, el estaba a punto de tocarla pero salte tras él y logre que el cayese al suelo, lejos de ella. Emmet me miro sorprendido pero con ganas de pelear, yo solo se gruñí con mucha fuerza, trataba de hacerle daño y no lo permitiría. Sentí la mirada de ella sobre mi pero luego oí como su cuerpo caía de nueva cuenta al suelo.

No, no, no, esta herida. ¿Por qué no se levanta? Algo le paso, no se mueve, estoy perdiendo la cordura pero eso no me importa. Con m nariz la moví un poco, di un pequeño aullido mostrando mi dolor y preocupación, pude oír algunos pasos y supe que era Jake.

-Edward, ¿Qué sucede? - ¿Qué no pueden ver que no se mueve? ¡Hagan algo!

-Seth, tranquilízate – me dijo Edward, tratando de calmarme sin contestarle a Bella.

_¡¿Cómo quieren que me tranquilice?! No se mueve ni nada… _Seguí moviéndola y me senté cerca suyo, sin apartar la vista de ella.

-Sigue viva… esta respirando – ni siquiera note cuando Carlisle se acerco para inspeccionarla.

_Miente…_

-Seth, Carlisle no miente… escucha su corazón, solo se desmayo.

Me dedique a escuchar su corazón y tenía razón… seguía palpitando con normalidad, aun que era más rápido que el mío e incluso mas rápido que el de Nessie. Cambie de fase, Edward en un santiamén me dio unos pantalones, me los puse y me dio una sabana, claramente para taparla. La tome en brazos con mucho cuidado, su piel era suave y parecía muy frágil, tenía miedo de lastimarla con esta fuerza bruta que tengo. Nessie se me acerco para ayudarme a ponerle la manta y se la puso, mire al ángel que tenía en mis brazos y sonreí.

Nunca me había sentido así y mucho menos por alguien a quien recién veo, ¿será que esto es la impronta? Todo lo que sentí cuando la mire fue exactamente como lo describieron Sam, Jacob, Jared, Paul y Quil… justamente así.

-Vayamos a mi despacho… ahí la curare – me puso su mano en mi hombro – estará bien hijo.

Solo la seguí mirando, si Carlisle podía curarla que mejor que llevarla, por supuesto, era todo un misterio. Entramos a la casa de los Cullen y seguí a Carlisle, me llevo por unos pasillos que parecían muy chicos, trate de evitar que ella se golpease la cabeza o sus pies.

Cuando Carlisle paro y abrió una puerta dejando ver su despacho entre con ella en brazos. Alice entro al despacho tapándose un poco la nariz y puso una camilla portátil con rapidez y se fue, de seguro no le agrado para nada su olor pero para mí ya es una dulce fragancia. La deje en la camilla con mucho cuidado.

-Muchas gracias Seth, necesito curarle las heridas y necesitare quitarle la sabana… necesito que salgas.

-No me iré.

-La privacidad de mis pacientes es muy importante, por favor sal, cuando acabe serás el primero en saberlo.

Bufe y no tuve más opción que salir del despacho, Carlisle cerró la puerta cuando salí y pude oír como comenzaba a sacar utensilios para curarla. Me recargue en la pared mirando a la puerta del despacho que estaba frente mío. Se me izo una eternidad esperando, solo quiero verla y cuidarla… la impronta sí que me ha cambiado, solo puedo pensar en ella.

* * *

_**Ya deseaba escribir sobre estos dos :D la verdad que si, me alegro que le sgustas el primer capitulo, enserio que si uwu**_

**_Itstoolate: _**_Me alegra que te gustase :D y pues, aqui esta, el segundo capi :3_

_**Renesmee Black Cullen1096:** la continuare, de eso no te preocupes ;3  
_

_**C. Franklin: **esa er ala idea xD mi mente es demasaido explicita cuando escribo como si pensase como Aro(?) lo de Leah se vera mas adelante uwu por ahora hay que esperar :D y lo de la OC ya lo veran en los siguientes capitulos  
_

_**Ahora contestare los reviews por aqui xD djshfha en fin, espeor y les gsute, enserio que si.**  
_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿Dejaran algún Review?**_


	4. Capitulo 3: La Leona

**Capitulo 3**

**La Leona**

**SETH POV**

Sentí que todo iba con lentitud, los minutos se hacían horas y las horas se hacían años y mucho peor, la verdad no tome mucha atención en mi entorno solamente en el tiempo que me harían esperar para ya estar a su lado. Es increíble como la imprimación te cambia de un minuto a otro, con los recuerdos de los demás podía sentirlo pero no de este modo… sonreí, ahora siento todo eso y me alegra.

Pude oír como los demás de los Cullen entraban a la casa, no oí para nada el corazón de Nessie, puede que se haya ido a su casa junto a Edward y Bella. Seguí ahí recargado en la pared, esperando a que el doctor saliese y me dijera que ya podía entrar, pero no salía, gruñí a la nada, no quiero esperar más.

Entonces con gran rapidez apareció Alice con un vestido corto color blanco y tirantes negros, también llevaba unos botines negros con unas cintas blancas, me le quede mirando y ella solo esperaba a la puerta del despacho.

-¿Qué haces con eso Alice? – le pregunte, ella me volteo a ver con una sonrisa.

-Son para la chica, nadie quiere verla por ahí desnuda ¿oh si? – me siguió mostrando esa sonrisa que la caracterizaba – pero Carlisle no me dejara entrar hasta que acabe.

-Dímelo a mi… llevo esperando demasiado.

-Solo han pasado dos horas – me aclaro mientras tocaba a la puerta – se que te dijo que serias el primero en entrar pero no quiero que la veas desnuda, no es muy apropiado – me guiño un ojo – hay que esperar al cortejo antes de que la veas como vino al mundo.

Me sonroje un poco y desvié la mirada, aun que pude ver como una sonrisa de triunfo se dibujaba en su rostro, Carlisle acabo de curarla y abrió la puerta tras el toque de Alice, ella entro con rapidez cerrando la puerta detrás suyo. El doctor Cullen se fue donde los demás dejándome solo de nuevo, me quede de nuevo viendo a la puerta del despacho y solo podía oír como algunas cosas se movían, debía ser Alice haciendo su "magia".

No pasaron ni diez minutos para que saliese con las mantas de antes, un poco manchadas de sangre pero no vi deseo alguno en los ojos dorados de Alice, ella me sonrió y me dejo pasar. Sin más entre, encontrándome con una camilla, donde ahí estaba…

La chica más hermosa del mundo.

No pude evitar sonreír como un niño pequeño, aun que estuviese dormida parecía como si estuviese despierta, llevaba puesto el vestido de hace unos minutos, le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo y llevaba puesto esos botines con cintas blancas que Alice tenía en manos hace rato.

Pero se le olvido arreglar ese alborotado cabello casi rubio, me agrada la idea de que se le olvidase, me gusta más su cabello alborotado como un león, le sienta bien.

-Hola…

Murmure para nosotros dos o más bien para mí, ella no me escucha y no está consciente de que yo estoy aquí, me acerque hasta tomar una silla del despacho y acercarla a la camilla, me senté y me le quede mirando. Con las luces de las lámparas su piel no brillaba como la de los Cullen, para nada… ni siquiera un destello, como si no fuera un vampiro.

La seguí apreciando y en los lugares donde podía apreciar mas su piel había cicatrices, algunas eran grandes y otras pequeñas, me enfade un poco con el responsable de ellas, no lo podía evitar. Seguí mirándola y me quede viendo sus labios, eran rosados pero un tanto pálidos y me dieron tantas ganas de besarla… sacudí la cabeza, tengo que mantener la calma, eso es demasiado apresurado.

-¿Cómo esta?

Jacob estaba recargado en la entrada al despacho, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando llego, lo mire y luego volví a verla. Ahora me di cuenta de varias cosas en las que no me fije, tenia vendas en todo el cuerpo, otras grandes y otras pequeñas, incluso tenía algunas en el rostro pequeñas.

-No te exaltes Seth… - la voz de Jacob sonó en la habitación, esta vez entro pero yo la seguía mirando – debo admitir que es linda.

-Es bellísima.

-Ya… - hecho una risa pequeña y se le quedo mirando – seguro que le quitaran dentro de poco esas vendas, ¿has visto como sanaba allá?

-Si, me sorprende.

Y no le mentía, a todos nos sorprendió el hecho de que sanara con gran rapidez, algo que nos sucedía a nosotros también pero con más lentitud. Esta chica sí que está llena de misterios, Carlisle volvió a entrar pero esta vez tenía una libreta en mano, la dejo en su escritorio y se acerco a ella para inspeccionarla.

-Ya dentro de un minuto no le serán necesarias las vendas.

-Me alegro – murmure, entonces su pecho subía y bajaba, respiraba con normalidad – su corazón…

-Si, va más rápido que el de ustedes e incluso que el de Renesmee – aseguro Carlisle antes de que terminara de hablar – incluso, me tome la libertad de tomarle una muestra de sangre… tendré los resultados mañana por la noche, ella es fascinante en términos médicos y científicos.

-¿Qué trata de decir doc? – Jake lo miro con curiosidad, aun que creo que ya todos sabemos a qué se refería.

-Los Volturis nos pudieron enviar algo creado a partir de la ciencia… no lo sé con claridad.

¿Creada a partir de la ciencia? Mi mente no puede procesar esas palabras… no sé, no puedo aceptar esa teoría por parte de Carlisle. Mi mente no concuerda con ello, debe haber otra explicación y además hasta que ella despierte sabremos con certeza que es, hasta que podamos oír su voz, la cual de seguro es dulce.

¿Qué? No me miren así, para mi toda ella es hermosa e incluso lo que nunca he visto u oído de ella. Carlisle comenzó a quitarle sus vendas, una por una, dejando ver su reluciente piel nueva sin cicatrices, en su rostro tampoco había quedado alguna y entonces con el tacto frio de los dedos del vampiro suspiro y abrió un poco su boca.

Nos quedamos viéndola pensando que iba a despertar pero no lo hizo, Carlisle tiro las vendas y decidió salir, dejándonos a los dos solos con ella.

**CARLISLE POV**

Esa joven era muy misteriosa, su anatomía y organismo son muy complejos, cuando metí la aguja para meter su sangre cuando la curaba su cuerpo emitió un pinchazo de dolor en mi cuerpo, debilitándome con mayor fuerza que con los golpes que me dio hace unas horas.

No sé que podría hacerme si estuviera despierta pero es un espécimen muy extraño, soy solo un medico pero eso no me dejaba atrás en la ciencia, reconozco que Aro desde hace tiempo tiene conocimientos en el tema de la genética, pero ella es algo nuevo… incluso para su intelecto vampírico. Tenía que encontrar alguna respuesta y rápido, debía despertar o simplemente pedirle a mi hijo que leyese su mente.

Esme me vio entrar a otra oficina, donde me senté en el escritorio y tome el teléfono, se acerco a mí se sentó en la esquina de este para sonreírme, le devolví el gesto y comencé a marcar el número que buscaba. No paso mucho tiempo para que me contestaran.

-_¿Bueno?... _

-Eleazar cuanto tiempo.

-_Oh Carlisle, es un gusto volver a oírte, ¿Cómo va todo? _– Esme podía oír con claridad la conversación y sonrió ante el interés del vampiro.

-Toda de maravilla, Renesmee ha llegado a la madurez…

-_Eso es estupendo _– pude oír la voz de Carmen, alegre ante el hecho de que mi nieta ya era adulta - _¿Qué se te ofrece Carlisle? _– me pregunto Eleazar.

-Quisiera que vinieras… necesitamos tu ayuda.

**SETH POV**

Abrí los ojos con pesadez, ¿Cuándo me quede dormido? Me estire y pude sentir un gozo enorme al hacerlo por todo mi cuerpo. Bostece y le eche un vistazo a mi alrededor, me encontraba en el despacho de Carlisle, rayos, no volví a casa, mi madre ha de estar preocupada.

La busque por toda la habitación y ahí estaba frente mío, en la misma posición de anoche, ¿no ha despertado? Qué extraño. Me acerque un poco mas donde ella para verla mejor, ya no veía herida alguna como ayer, ni cicatrices salvo las que ya poseía con anterioridad. Sonreí al verla tan tranquila y callada, me pregunto el cómo será en realidad.

-¿Puedo pasar? – la voz de Esme se escucho detrás de la puerta, solo di un débil pase y lo hizo – Nessie y Jacob están aquí, deberías ir con ellos a desayunar.

Lo pensé, quería quedarme un poco mas pero mi estomago me exigió todo lo contrario. Asentí y ella me sonrió maternalmente, decidió irse pero antes me dijo algo en particular:

-Ayer le avisa a Sue que te quedarías junto con Jacob, no te preocupes – y se fue.

Suspire aliviado, al menos ella ya sabía dónde estaba. Esme me ha salvado, literalmente hablando. Salí del despacho no antes sin verla por un momento y cerré la puerta detrás mío, camine por los pasillos para seguir con la escalera y me encontré con la familia Cullen viendo un partido.

Supuse que Jake y Nessie estarían en la cocina, acerté sin duda, estaban ahí desayunando y hablando sobre la novedad en esa casa, al verme me sonrieron por igual y me invitaron a la charla. Esme me mostro un plato con tocino y huevo –el doble para licántropos- lo acepte gustoso y comencé a comer, también hablaba con los chicos sobre otros temas además de mi ángel.

-¿Cómo creen que se llame? – dijo de repente Nessie mientras veía como su abuela se iba con los demás – ha de tener un nombre italiano…

-Puede ser… - afirmo Jake mientras comía – o puede que no.

-Claro que tiene Jake – aclaro ella – todos tienen uno, el de ella debe ser… muy especial.

-¿Especial? – murmure aun que ella me escucho.

-Si, debe ser especial… ella lo es, ayer le pregunte a mi papá si leyó un poco de su mente, no me contesto nada así que no se mucho en realidad… - me reí un poco al igual que Jake.

En ocasiones Nessie puede ser muy inocente y algo torpe, creo que casi como Bella o eso dijo ella alguna vez. La charla siguió muy bien, tranquila y todo pero luego las cosas se volvieron muy rudas en la sala.

Al ver lo que sucedía pude ver que Emmet y Jasper no estaban y los demás se encontraban observando las escaleras, incluso ni Alice se encontraba ahí… no me digas que ellos están… no lo dude y fui directamente al despacho, pero Jacob y Edward me tomaron de los brazos con fuerza impidiéndome seguir mi camino.

¡¿Por qué no me dejan ir?!

-Es peligroso Seth… - me contesto Edward a mi pregunta mental – puede matarte.

-¡No me importa!

-Seth, tranquilo… - hablo Carlisle mientras se ponía frente mío.

Entonces Alice bajo las escaleras con sigilo, mostrando una sonrisa pequeña, no vi que ni Emmet o Jasper bajasen.

-No se preocupen, está tranquila… solamente que Emmet pidió la revancha y salieron al patio a pelear.

-¡¿Qué?!

Grite como loco, me solté del agarre y vi por la gran ventana de la sala lo que deseaba ver desde que se quedo dormida, ahí estaba ella, no mostraba ninguna emoción, me mantenía seria… fría. Sus ojos ámbar no despegaban la vista de Emmet, el cual estaba en posición de ataque, ella no.

Me preocupe, le haría algo, le heriría, debía hacer algo. Sentí una mano fría tocar mi hombro, mire por el rabillo del ojo y era Edward.

-No le pasara nada… ella tiene todo controlado.

-¿Ella? – la volví a ver, seguía igual – pero no hace nada, podría morir…

-Sé lo que piensa ahora y créeme… solo le dará una demostración de su don.

-¿Don? – esta vez fue Carlisle el que mostro curiosidad.

-Si, tiene uno en especial y ya te lo ha mostrado Carlisle.

-¡Ya cállense! – Rosalie grito desesperada y todos volteamos a verla – quiero ver la paliza que le dará Emmet…

-Espero que no apuestes Rosalie – agrego Edward entre risas.

**EMMET POV**

Por fin, podría tomar una revancha y ganarle a esta mocosa, si, lo admitiré, es bastante guapa y todo eso –no supera a mi Rose- pero no es ahora lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencerme. Troné mis dedos y sonaron muy alto, ella no se inmuto ante la demostración de mi fuerza. Tome posición de ataque y le mostré una pequeña sonrisa, espero oír un pequeño gritito por su parte, así podríamos oír su voz por primera vez.

-Prepárate enana…

Y sin mas corrí tras ella, no mostro ningún interés en hacerme algo o simplemente a de estar actuando, me pagara el hecho de vencerme ayer con tan solo un movimiento, solo Bella pudo hacerlo una vez pero solo fue gracias a su fuerza de neófito.

Esta vez no perdería y espero que no, aposte con Jasper veinte dólares a que le ganaría.

Cuando mi puño estaba a punto de tocarla ella con mayor rapidez que la mía lo tomo con su mano como si nada y sentí un fuerte, pero doloroso dolor por todo mi cuerpo, mis musculo agonizaban al igual que mi mente, todo me dejaba con los ojos en blanco, no pude evitar gritar.

Ella a los pocos segundos me soltó y yo caí al suelo, mientras seguía agonizando por el dolor, levante un poco el rostro para verla, me seguía mirando fríamente.

¿Pero qué rayos me hizo?

**SETH POV**

-¿Qué fue eso? – pregunte confundido.

-Su don… - respondió Edward – ella tiene la habilidad de hacer agonizar a sus presas o enemigos con tan solo tocarlos, incluso llega a matarlos.

-Es como el don de Jane – afirmo Bella, su esposo asintió.

-Si, pero el de ella es más potente, incluso te deja al borde de la locura y puede… bueno – miro a Nessie la cual lo oía atentamente – no lo diré pues Nessie está aquí, pero ya se harán una idea.

Ella solo refunfuño, algunos rieron, yo solo no podía despegar mi vista de ella, quería acercarme y tocarla, hablar con ella y preguntarle un millón de cosas, quería ir con ella, ya.

-Seth, tendrás que esperar… Jasper y Emmet la acompañaran a cazar.

-¿Así de fácil? – asintió.

-SI, ella es muy inteligente… a pesar de tener un pasado así.

Quería saber de que hablaba pero Carlisle me gano la palabra.

-Dime algo más sobre ella, su don u otro dato.

-No me es… - tomo un poco de aire, Jake comenzó a reír por lo bajo, no lo necesita – no me corresponde decir más… - baje la cabeza un poco – pero tiene un poco más de su don.

-¿Qué cosa? – me acerque a él, impaciente – dime Edward.

-Seth, tranquilo – Jake me hablo como alfa, estaba perdiendo la cordura.

Me tranquilice un poco, inhale y exhale el aire como si estuviera en el yoga.

-Además de hacer daño puede… puede leer tu mente.

-¿Cómo? – Bella lo tomo de su mano – ¿Cómo lo hace?

-Es como con Aro… al tocarte puede leerte tu mente, pero ella lo puede controlar… no como nosotros dos.

Y con eso se refería a él y al tal líder Volturi, volví a mirar hacia el patio pero ya no se encontraban, quería salir ahora mismo e ir a buscarla.

-Fueron a cazar…

Emmet entro a la casa, su rostro mostraba una mueca de dolor, aun que se veía más enfurecido que adolorido. Edward y los demás comenzamos a reír, excepto Rosalie. Los demás se fueron a seguir con sus asuntos, la mayoría fue al despacho para investigar más sobre mi ángel, mientras que los únicos en la sala éramos Edward, Bella, Nessie, Jake y yo.

Nessie se acerco a mí y me miro con sus ojos chocolate.

-Sabes… me entro hambre – me sonrió y me guiño un ojo.

Me quede un poco confundido, ¿me está… coqueteando? Mire a Jacob y me mire un tanto celoso, ¿Qué trama Nessie? Edward solo reía y Bella lo miraba sentada desde el sofá.

-No es lo que piensan – siguió riendo.

Nessie lo miro y él le asintió, odio a veces que se comuniquen con la mente, ella me tomo de la mano y salimos de la casa, solo podía oír como Jake me gruñía, trague en seco ante la idea de que me hiciera algo cuando entremos de nuevo.

-Nessie, yo solo te quiero como amiga… - comencé a decir pero ella solo se rio.

-No te preocupes Seth, no es lo que crees… - me soltó la mano y miro hacia el bosque – te saque para que fuéramos a… cazar – en eso me guiño el ojo como antes.

No lo entendí, para nada, pero luego lo comprendí todo…

-Aah… - ella solo comenzó a reír.

Me metí detrás de unos arbustos, quitándome la ropa con rapidez para luego entrar en fase, le ladre un poco y me sonrió; comenzamos a correr a gran velocidad. Lo de tenia hambre y cazar simplemente lo dijo para dejarme ver como mi ángel cazaba, cosa que no me dejaban hacer porque podría ser peligroso.

Pero ahora parece que Edward le dio permiso de su plan, dejarme ir con Nessie a que tomara sangre de animal para así luego poder espiarla. La verdad es que ahora le debo una a Nessie, esto no es demasiado para alguien normal, pero para mí esto es importante, le debo un favor grande.

Paramos en seco cerca del rio, Nessie se escondió detrás de unos árboles y yo pegue mi estomago al suelo, tratando así de que los matorrales me ocultasen. Con mi vista lobuna la pude ver… ahí estaba ella, no sé como no lo note pero llevaba ahora puestos unos jeans color negro y un suéter con cuello de tortuga color beige. También su cabeza era tapada por un gorro de lana color gris, su cabello alborotado no podría ser controlado con tan solo un gorro.

Estaba en la misma posición que yo, incluso daba algunos pasos hacia su presa que era un oso de gran tamaño. Por cómo se movía un humano tendría miedo, pero para mí… simplemente verla cazando, se veía sexy.

-No es bueno espiar…

Jasper, apareció detrás de nosotros logrando asustar a Nessie, yo no despegue mi vista de mi ángel.

-Seth quería verla – susurro para que ella no la oyera – y no lo dejaban…

-No debieron venir… - le contesto del mismo modo, en un susurro – muy apenas conseguí entablar una… _relación _con ella.

No le tome ni la mas mínima atención a su charla, solo tenía mi vista enfocada en ella. El oso estaba tranquilamente dormido fuera de su cueva, mi ángel con sigilo se acercaba más y más. Con esa melena no controlada por el gorro de lana y su posición en el suelo… la hacía verse como una leona… una hermosa leona.

* * *

_**Aqui el nuevo capitulo! :D espero y les guste, a mi me encanta escribir sobre Seth, es un personaje que me encanta -ademas de los Volturis y los demas licantropos- en fin, espero lo disfruten.**_

_**Renesmee Black Cullen1096: **si, la imprimacion fue algo que me gusto escribir pero creo que no lo hice bien, me alegro que te gustara! :D enserio que si, me anima eso a seguir escribiendo._

_**Itstoolate: **y lo seguire, de eso estoy segura :3_

_**.**  
_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿Dejaran algun Review?**_


End file.
